The Bully
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: When Riley gets bullied again in high school will she tell her friends? Or will she try to make it end by herself? (Rucas)
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing but the story... Enjoy**_

 _ **"LUCAS!" She screamed, her voice full of fear. And as she opened her mouth to call for help again she felt the side of the face slam against the lockers. He had smacked her, hard. She began to cry and heard a door swing open, seeing a very angry face. Which scared her, but not as much as the person holding her against the lockers.**_

 _' Your ugly. You shouldn't even show your face at school today'_

Riley read the text and looked in the mirror. Was she really that ugly? She sighed deeply. I'm ugly... She thought to herself. He's right I'm ugly. Maybe I should put on something else? Maybe then I'll look better? Riley couldn't help but believe what the person was saying about her. Weather it was true or not she was trusting. Which made her such a easy target to bully's. She decided to wear something that wouldn't stand out much. Jeans with black tennis shoes and a baggy sweatshirt that she had bought when her bully had said she was fat. Which she was far from, but still she believed the person. She had even stopped eating more then a few bites for a week. But her boyfriend, Lucas had made her eat more saying that she was hurting herself by eating so little.

After changing her clothes and fixing her hair so it covered part of her face she left, without breakfast. She hadn't waited for Maya like she usually did. She sent Maya a quick text saying that she wanted to walk alone today. Which made Maya worry because Riley never walked alone. Maya figured she would ask her about it at school. Or maybe ask huckleberry if he knew why Riley was acting so weird.

Riley had gotten in the subway and stood alone. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her phone buzz. Thinking it was Maya asking why she wanted to walk alone she looked at the text. But instead of her bff texting her it was the bully.

 _' Your so Pathetic. You don't have any friends. That's why you have to ride the subway alone. No one likes you. Your boyfriend is only with you because he feels bad because your so ugly and stupid'_

As Riley read the text she felt her heart drop. Once again her thoughts took over. Was Lucas really with her because he felt bad for her? Did her friends secretly hate her? She hated the thought of Lucas and her other friends not liking her. She pushed the thoughts aside as the subway stopped and she walked the rest of the way to her school.

* Time jump to everyone at the school*

Maya walked into the school looking for Riley. But when she didn't find the burnett, she started to look for Lucas. When she spotted the cowboy she casually walked over and pulled him aside. Lucas looked at her confused but didn't say anything due to the look of seriousness on the blonde's face, instead he waited for her to speak.

"Have you seen Riley this morning?" She asked.

The question was odd. Especially for Maya, Lucas thought to himself panic rising in him. Maya and Riley always rode the subway together, why didn't Maya know where Riley was? What's going on?\

"No Maya I haven't seen her... Is everything okay?"

"She texted me and said not to pick her up... Like I always do..." Maya stated looking at the ground.

Lucas started to panic even more then he already was.

"I'll go look for her" he turned away and Maya nodded. Hoping that Lucas would find Riley.

After 5 minutes of looking Lucas finally spotted his girlfriend. She was sitting in the corner looking at her phone with a hurt and sad expression. She hadn't noticed Lucas walk over to her until he touched her arm. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and stood up. Putting on a fake smile that Lucas could see right through. Lucas didn't know what to do other then pull her into a hug.

"What's wrong Riles?"

"N... Nothing" Riley lied hoping Lucas would buy it. But of course he didn't. He looked at his girlfriend with a worried expression and kept his arm protectively around her.

"Your lying Riley what's wrong? Why didn't you let Maya pick you up this morning?"

" I uh..." She looked for a way out of the conversation. But sighed when she couldn't find one. "I just wanted to be alone this morning Lucas" That wasn't a lie. But it also wasn't the full truth. Riley couldn't tell Lucas that she was being bullied. It would just cause problems. Plus the bully said she was pathetic and always making her friends deal with her problems and that it annoyed them. Lucas sighed as the bell rung and they walked to homeroom. As Riley turned to leave her phone fell from her pocket. Riley didn't notice and kept waking, but Lucas had noticed and picked it up. When he went to hand it back to his girlfriend she wasn't there so he put it in his pocket and headed to homeroom.

*Time skip to first period*

Lucas had already told Maya what happened before homeroom. And now he was in his study hall. None of his friends had that class with him and since he had no work to do, because he finished it all last night being the student he is, he sat on his phone, scrolling through Facebook. When he felt something buzz he thought it was his phone. Seeing no notification on his phone he remembered he had Riley's phones with him. Taking it out of his pocket he checked her notifications, he figured she wouldn't care since they were dating. He opened the text that had caused her phone to buzz and read it, stunned and angry at what he saw.

 _' Your so stupid. Your a idiot. You think Lucas loves you? You think any of your friends like you? They don't! They think your ugly and fat and stupid! And you are! Go die!'_

Lucas read the text 3 times in his head. His hand has become a fist and his face was red. He walked to the teacher asking if he could use the bathroom. When she said yes he walked out of the door holding Riley's phone. He sent a text with his phone to Maya and Farkle saying to meet him near his locker, now. After a few minutes both kids were next to Lucas looking at him with confusion, Lucas looked mad and they didn't know why.

"What's up Lucas? I'm in the middle of a lesson on physical science." Farkle stated and looked at his friend.

"Riley... Just... Look" Lucas said not wanting to say that Riley was being bullied again. In his mind he had failed to protect her, he had failed his princess. While waiting for Maya and Farkle he had read some of the other texts.

 _' Your so ugly! You look like a zombie.'_

 _' I'm going to kill you just so I don't have to see your ugly face anymore'_

 _'I hope you die'_

And the worst one...

 _'Rileytown is one loves you. Your a ugly stupid slut. And you need to go die.'_

Lucas held the phone out for both Maya and Farkle to see the texts.

"Who is doing this to her!?" Maya looked from the phone to Lucas suddenly angry.

"I don't know Maya. Riley dropped her phone this morning. If I hadn't picked it up we wouldn't even know that she's being bullied"

Farkle stayed quiet. Reading every text then walking away. Lucas looked at him angry. How could he just walk away!? Riley was being hurt and he just walks away! Lucas almost yelled at him but he then saw that Farkle wasn't walking back to his class instead he entered the classroom Riley was in. Confused Maya and Lucas waited, for what? They didn't know. But they waited. After a while Riley and Farkle walked out of the room together, not knowing what to say Lucas stood still holding Riley's phone in his hand. Maya on the other hand started to talk right away, well more like scream.

"RILEY! How could you not tell us someone is bullying you! I thought we talked about this! You should have told us!"

Hearing Maya yell at her Riley began to cry hiding her face in Farkle's chest. Lucas sighed seeing the person who he loved, the person who was always so happy and so amazing, cry. He turned to Maya asking her to tell Mr. Matthews what was going on, but the tone of his voice told her it was more of an order then a suggestion. Riley continued to cry into Farkle's chest afraid of what Lucas was going to say, or do. But Lucas did nothing. He just stood still and watch Riley, he watched her cry until she had no tears left and Farkle's shirt was drenched in tears.

"Who is it Riles? Who's doing this to you?" Lucas's voice was so quiet that for a second he thought she didn't even hear him, but then she spoke.

 _ **I just wanted to quickly say I hate bullies. I've been bullied myself and please don't take this story the wrong way. I love Riley and Girl Meets World.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I try to update my stories whenever possible. So sometimes it'll be two days or 1 week. Once again thank you!**_

 _ **I own nothing but the story.**_

 **Sometimes you just have to let someone help you. I, Riley Matthews learned that the hard way.**

"Who is it Riles? Who's doing this to you?" Lucas's voice was so quiet that for a second he thought she didn't even hear him, but then she spoke.

"I... I can't tell you Lucas. But I promise I got it handled" Riley gave a fake smile and took her phone, before Lucas or Farkle could say anything she was gone.

 **Sometimes you have to just let the world do what it's going to do. But other times you have to stop the world from ruining you. You have to let someone in.**

*Time skip to Mr. Matthews class*

 **I didn't let someone help. I let the world ruin me.**

Riley was determined to keep her friends out of the bullying, she didn't want the bully to start in on them to, she wanted to keep them safe. So when her dads class came she sat in her seat and thought up a plan to make the bully stop and keep her friends safe.

Lucas, Maya, and Farkle walked in Mr. Matthews class, looking at Riley, but she didn't notice she was to busy thinking. They sat down in there regular spots and waited for Cory ( ) to start his lesson for the day, the whole time glancing at Riley.

In the middle of class Riley had her plan figured out. The bully spent his time in the halls while class was going on. So she would ask to use the bathroom, and instead go confront the bully and ask him to stop. So she raised her hand an asked her father if she could use the restroom, he said yes. As she was walking out the door she got another text she looked around the hall, seeing that no one was there she read the text.

'If you tell your friends I'll hurt you'

She took a deep breath and leaned against a locker, she was about to give up and go back to class when she saw her bully. Better now then never she thought and stood up straight, looking him in the eye.

"You need to stop." Her voice was full of confidence, even though her hands were shaking. When he didn't reply she thought he didn't hear her. "I said you need to stop bullying me!"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her head and the cold lockers. He had slammed her against the lockers, she made a mental note to never try to reason with a bully and looked at him hoping he wold let her go.

"Don't you ever! Tell me what to do. I'll bully you all I want." He spat at her.

She tried to push him away and kicked his leg, which was a mistake on her part. He pinned her against the locker and dug his knee into her stomach she yelped at the pain.

LUCAS!" She screamed, her voice full of fear. As she opened her mouth to call for help again she felt the side of the face slam against the lockers. He had smacked her, hard. She began to cry and heard a door swing open, seeing a very angry face. Which scared her, but not as much as the person holding her against the lockers.

 **Sorry it's so short but I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please read this even though it's not a new chapter!_**  
 ** _Sorry this is not a new chapter..._**

 ** _I would like everyone to vote on how this story ends._**

 ** _I have 3 options._**  
 ** _1\. Lucas and the bully fight. Then Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas talk. Or just the fight and time skip with no talk._**  
 ** _2\. Riley gets hurt during the fight._**

 ** _3\. There is no fight and the bully continues for a few chapters._**  
 ** _Along with that I would like everyone to Vote on my next Rucas story. Once again I have 3 options._**  
 ** _1\. (Going back to when the gang was in Texas) Riley or Lucas get hurt at the rodeo._**  
 ** _2\. Just some fluff... (Boring but alot of people like it. Not that I don't! And I am not hating on those people!)_**  
 ** _Or_**  
 ** _3\. Riley gets into a Car or Subway crash. (If you guys pick this there will be another vote for how ya want it to go)_**  
 ** _Please Vote!_**  
 ** _Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy.**_

 _ **And I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt anyone by writing this. I understand it is a touchy subject. And if someone is going to have a flash back from my writing then please do not read it.**_

 _ **I would also like to say I am not the only person who writes about bulling. My story is not as bad as others on this website. So if you don't like it don't read it!**_

 _ **And I am NOT sorry that I'm not the best speller! I CAN"T SPELL SOMETIMES! Hate me for it I don't care!**_

 _ **I've been bullied and currently am being bullied!**_

 _ **So I'm sorry if you hate my story!**_

 _ **In other news I'm going to be writing two endings! And my next story will be Lucas and Riley back in Texas at the rodeo.**_

 _ **I will be taking a few weeks off of all my stories to write a special Halloween story! with #Rucas!**_

 _ **Once Again I Am Sorry If My Story Caused Problems! But I Am Not Sorry For Any Wrong spelling!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time- LUCAS!" She screamed, her voice full of fear. As she opened her mouth to call for help again she felt the side of the face slam against the lockers. He had smacked her, hard. She began to cry and heard a door swing open, seeing a very angry face. Which scared her, but not as much as the person holding her against the lockers.**_

 **Ending 1... Please Enjoy**

 **I Own Nothing But The Story**

Riley's face was sore from being smacked and her stomach hurt from her bully's knee digging into it. She wanted nothing more then for her bully to let her go. Her bully still had her pinned against the lockers, when she heard the door to her fathers class room swing open. She looked over and saw a very angry Lucas, his face was red and his hands were more like fists.

"Let. Her. Go. Now!" Lucas growled inching closer to Riley and her bully.

"Do NOT tell me what to do" The bully growled back and took his knee off of Riley's stomach, just as she thought he was going to let her go she felt a sharp pain on the left part of her stomach. She cried out in pain and looked down seeing red blood start to devour her shirt, he had stabbed her. Lucas looked from Riley to her bully. He ran up tackling her bully and punching him. Lucas was punching him with such strength that the bully couldn't even block his punches let alone move. The bully's nose began to bleed and bruises started to form all over his face and right before he thought he was going to die Lucas stopped punching him and ran to Riley. He took off his shirt and put it on her stabbed wound, applying pressure and holding her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Riley, I'm here now" He paused looking down at her seeing her eyes start to close "No.. no, no Riley stay awake. You need to stay awake"

Riley didn't want to stay awake she was tired and in pain and she just wanted to fall asleep. She needed to rest, how could Lucas not see that she was tired? Why wasn't he letting her fall asleep? She didn't understand but at the moment she didn't care, She was tired so she closed her eyes.

 **Would you guys (and gals) hate me if I just stopped it right here?**

 **Don't worry I'm not going to.**

"Riley! You need to stay awake!" Lucas yelled "Someone help!"

, Maya, and Farkle ran out of the class room and ran to Riley. Farkle went to take Riley from Lucas but Lucas shot him a glare and Farkle let go of Riley and began to check her stab wound.

"Riley wake up please I need you" Lucas pleaded for her to wake up. But she didn't she had fallen into the black she thought of as rest.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Maya screamed and Cory ( ) Ran away to get the school nurse and have 911 called. But Lucas didn't answer Maya, instead he held his princess, he didn't want to tell Maya how he had failed to protect Riley. He suddenly felt a hard blow to the back of his head, he immediately set Riley in Farkle's lap and turned around seeing the bully now standing and staring at him. Lucas growled deeply, he hated the person in front of him.

"If she dies you die!" Lucas yelled, his eyes were stone, he was Texas Lucas again. And everyone saw it, Riley would hate him like this he thought as he pinned the bully against the lockers. But as Lucas began to think of Riley again he let his defense fall and the bully took that opportunity as an opening to get a few punches in. The bully punched Lucas knocking him to the ground then kicked him but before he could hit Lucas again Maya jumped on the bully's back. The bully backed up slamming Maya into some lockers but she didn't let go. Farkle held onto Riley watching the scene in front of him unfold. Lucas got up and went to punch the bully when he heard a small voice call out for him.

"L...Lucas?"

 ** _Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter THANK YOU for all the support! I will have a few endings for this story and I am also writing my Halloween Fan Fics so if you have ideas for that please tell me! Thanks again!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am So Sorry For Not Updating! I have been super busy! BUT! I promise I will try my hardest to update as much as possible! Anyway! ENJOY! And Before I forget! I need a Girl Meets World Catch phrase! SO please if you have one tell me and I'll.. write you a special story or whatever you want!...(I also need one for The Flash and Arrow!) ENJOY**

 _ **Last Time: "If she dies you die!" Lucas yelled, his eyes were stone, he was Texas Lucas again. And everyone saw it, Riley would hate him like this he thought as he pinned the bully against the lockers. But as Lucas began to think of Riley again he let his defense fall and the bully took that opportunity as an opening to get a few punches in. The bully punched Lucas knocking him to the ground then kicked him but before he could hit Lucas again Maya jumped on the bully's back. The bully backed up slamming Maya into some lockers but she didn't let go. Farkle held onto Riley watching the scene in front of him unfold. Lucas got up and went to punch the bully when he heard a small voice call out for him.**_

 _ **"L...Lucas?"**_

 ** _-No one's Pov-_**

Lucas immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a half awake, well more like half alive Riley trying to sit up and reach for him. But Farkle kept her from reaching him trying to keep her still so she would't lose more blood.

"I'm sorry Riley" He whispered and turned around as Maya jumped off the bullies back and Lucas sighed. This was it and he knew it, this choice would shape the rest of his life with Riley.

"Lucas Don't" Farkle said looking at his friend while holding Riley.

"Don't be Texas Lucas be our Lucas, Riley's Lucas" Maya added.

Lucas sighed and looked at the Bully, he was about to turn around when the bully yelled "That's right give up! I knew no one cared about that loser! She's no princess, she's just a smiley bitch" That's when Lucas snapped.

"She is a princess, she is smiley, but she is NOT a bitch" He swung his arm to punch the bully with all the strength he had but suddenly felt two arms wrap around his punching arm trying to stop him. He didn't have enough time to react before he had flung Riley to the side, he was to strong for her to even try and hold back, so when his arm flung her she hit her head on the locker and blood poured from her nose. She looked at Lucas in complete terror, sure she knew he would never hurt her, and it was more her fault for trying to stop him, but she couldn't help the look of terror on her face.

Lucas looked at Riley only seeing fear and blood, not the blood from her stab, the blood from him slamming her into the lockers. That was it, he was sure after this Riley would hate him for the rest of his life. He turned back to the bully watching him (The Bully) Laugh.

"Looks like I never even needed to bother with hurting her, you did it all by yourself"

Instead of talking or yelling he punched the Bully knocking him out and turned to see that the whole class was watching and had backed far away from Lucas, he looked at Maya only to see hatred coming from her.

"Maya.." He said but was cut off by Maya yelling at him.

"DON'T LUCAS"

He turned to Farkle who had ran to Riley's side and watched as he tried to help Riley up as the nurse, cops, Mr. Matthews, and the paramedics rushed to them. Lucas suddenly felt dizzy and reached up to touch his head feeling that it was wet he looked at his hand and found blood, he hadn't even noticed he was bleeding. When he looked at his shirt he found that it was covered in blood, some was his but most of the blood was Riley's and the bully's. "Riley?" He whispered as he was now kneeling down next to her, but Farkle pushed him away before Riley could answer and instead of saying Lucas she screamed for Farkle to stop. Farkle got up and informed the cops to what was going on so Lucas wouldn't be arrested. And Riley crawled over laying her head on Lucas and gripping his hand with what little strength she had.

"Riley" He whispered and held her as the paramedics surrounded them.

"Don't let go of me" she said in return and drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Siennese, to reply to your review. That was NOT my last chapter! I don't know why but when I was writing chapter 6 Texas Lucas went all out. I do agree that the subway is a special place! Also thank you for following me!**

 **ANYWAYS! I still need a Girl Meets World, The Flash and Arrow catch phrase! Whoever wins still gets their own special story! As always ENJOY!**

 ** _-No pov-Riley's Dream while she's asleep-_**

 _Riley looked up in a daze, she didn't know where she was, or what was happening. She looked around trying to see anything familiar and sighed lightly when she saw nothing. She was in a small room, the walls were colorful, different shades of blue, purple, and green. the floor was a pink and yellow tile and there was a small couch and a table with a lamp on it, she saw a picture of all of her friends hanging on the wall to the left, but other then that the room was empty. Riley smiled as she saw the bright colors of the room, when suddenly Lucas appeared, he stood near the front of the room._

 _"Lucas?" She said quietly and inched closer to him._

 _"I'm so sorry Riley" His voice was so quiet she could barley hear what he was saying, it sounded as if he was miles away. "I...m...s...ry...R...ey..." Was all she could hear._

 _"What!?" She said but when she looked at him she could tell he hadn't heard her._

 _"I'm so sorry that after everything I became Texas Lucas" He said but instead she heard "I..o...ry...ry...ing...ca...Tex...s..." She sighed and once again tried to ask him what he was saying, but suddenly Lucas disappeared, and everything went black._

 **-No one's Pov-While Riley was dreaming-**

Lucas held Riley's hand while the paramedics began to try and stop her bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Riley" He said softly and looked at her with tears in his eyes "I'm So Sorry that after everything I became Texas Lucas" He sighed and suddenly felt someone lift him up by his shirt making him let go of Riley's hand. He looked over seeing a pissed off Maya and Farkle, Maya was the one who had grabbed him and he sighed, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the paramedics carried Riley out of the school and into the ambulance waiting outside. He pushed Maya to the side lightly and went to walk after the paramedics when Farkle grabbed his shirt flinging him into some lockers with strength he didn't know he even had.

"You stay away from her" Farkle growled, with anger he didn't know he could have, then he and Maya took off to find Mr. Matthews.

Lucas sighed and sank to the ground finally letting all the tears that threatened him earlier spill out of his eyes. He shoved his head into his hands and cried, he cried because Texas Lucas was back, he cried because life is hard, he cried because his friends hated him, and he missed Texas, and he was scared. But mainly he cried because he had hurt the one person he thought he could never hurt, he hurt his princess, he had hurt Riley, he was so afraid that she would never love him again, and that she would hate him, that she would look at him with fear like she had done earlier that day. And after at least an hour of crying he felt dizzy and passed out, his head still bleeding and his heart still beating. But with no hope for his life. No hope that everything would be okay. No hope that Riley could ever love him again.

Little Did He Know Riley Could Never Not Love Him. But She Could Be Terrified Of Him, For A Short Amount Of Time.

 **Sorry it's so short! I hope you loved it though! And PLEASE don't forget about the catch phrase competition! #RUCAS! (Btw that last sentence is all capitals for a reason!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I did get a catch phrase (WHich meant something to say at the end of every chapter on my Girl Meets World stories) And I think I really like it. But I still want to see what everyone comes up with! My next story will be the Rodeo! This story turned out to be longer than I originally thought… Anyways! As Always Please Enjoy! (And don't be afraid to review *Wink Wink*)**

 _ **-Riley in a 'Dream State'-No One's Pov-**_

 _Riley woke up once again in the little room, except this time when she looked around there was no Lucas, and the picture of all her friends was shattered. She sighed and tried to fix it but quickly found out she couldn't. Then suddenly she saw a butterfly with rainbow colored wings. She smiled and followed, as it led her to a white door she hadn't noticed before. As she opened the door the butterfly disappeared. She took a step out of the little room and into a large room covered in pictures of her with her family and friends. She smiled looking around the walls, to her left she saw a picture of her and Auggie and another one of her and Maya when they were younger. She saw Pictures of her and crazy hat, and pictures of her and two shoes Louie, she had no idea these pictures were even taken, she had never seen anyone with a camera. She turned to her right to see pictures of her and Farkle, and some of her and Zay, even Smackle was in a few. She saw a lot of pictures of her and Maya. Then she saw some of her and Lucas, and she couldn't help but smile. Then at the other end of the room she saw a bright peaceful light, and she began to slowly walk towards it._

 **-No One's Pov-During Riley's Dream-**

Riley was rushed into the hospital as she had lost a lot of blood and was as pale as a ghost. Maya, Farkle, and Mr. Matthews watched as they took Riley away, the nurses, paramedics, and doctors all shouting things that only Farkle understood. After 5 minutes Zay and Smackle were at the hospital questioning Farkle and Maya while Mr. Matthews called Mrs. Matthews to tell her what had happened.

Lucas had cried until there was no tears left, his head hurt and his legs were weak beneath him. He got a cab to stop and paid the driver $20 to take him to the hospital, when the cab stopped Lucas stumbled into the hospital, holding onto the wall for support. When he saw the gang he sighed and decided to to stay away from them for now. He walked to the front desk and as soon as the nurse saw him he was put in the room next to Riley's. Suddenly all the nurses and doctors rushed to the room next to him and since he had nothing better to do then feel completely guilty so he got up to see what was happening.

 _Little did he know what he was about to witness._

He walked over looking in the glass window on the side of the room and watched doctors and nurses run around like crazy. Suddenly he saw Riley, laying on the hospital bed, she looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping, but her face as pale and there heart monitor hanging above the bed. Just as Lucas looked up at the monitor Riley flat lined, and Lucas let out a blood chilling scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY HEY! Did you guys see the new episode LOVE IT! (If you guys really know Girl Meet World then you know all the references I am about to make!) Did you get the part?-Riley Yup-Lucas Really?-Riley No!-Lucas.**

 **Well now that thats off my chest (HAHA)! Sooo... I didn't update all weekend, but dont be mad at me! Blame sassy halter top! Or just blame my busy life. Its hard for me to update on the weekends, and with Thanksgiving coming up Im not sure when I will be able to update. Sooo! Iḿ going to try and write ahead and post all the new chapters on Wednesday. Anyways! AS ALWAYS! ENJOY!**

 _ **-Riley in a dream state-No oneś Pov-**_

 _As Riley was walking into the… Light._ _ **(Sorry that just seems so weird to say)**_ _She suddenly heard a scream and turned around to see Lucas falling to the ground, crying and screaming. The worst part for Riley was when he screamed for her, she had wanted to be at peace, in the light._ _ **(SO WEIRD!)**_ _But when she saw Lucas her heart broke and she sighed taking one last look behind her._ _ **(Don't ask me how Riley can see and hear all this, because I don't know)**_

 _ **-During Riley's dream state- No one's Pov-**_

 _As Riley was walking into the… Light._ _ **(Sorry that just seems so weird to say)**_ _She suddenly heard a scream and turned around to see Lucas falling to the ground, crying and screaming. The worst part for Riley was when he screamed for her, she had wanted to be at peace, in the light._ _ **(SO WEIRD!)**_ _But when she saw Lucas her heart broke and she sighed taking one last look behind her._ _ **(Don't ask me how Riley can see and hear all this, because I don't know)**_

 _ **-Riley during the dream- No one's Pov-**_

 _Just as Lucas looked up at the monitor Riley flat lined, and Lucas let out a blood chilling scream._

 **(My quotation mark button broke so I have to use these ** Sorry!)**

*Riley!* Lucas screamed watching as the doctors tried to bring her back. After five minutes of Lucas yelling and crying the doctors stopped and called Riley's death time. But Lucas was NOT okay with that. He burst into the room not even realizing that basically everyone Riley knew was standing right outside the door he had just opened. **(Except for Auggie and Ava. I didn't think they should be there. And a sum up of who is there is… Maya, Farkle, Zay, Smackle, Charlie (I had to), Lucas, Cory and Topanga, Shawn, Katie, and Josh)**

Maya was crying into Josh's chest while he held her crying into her hair, she could barely even stand so both kids fell to the floor. Farkle was being held as he cried by Smackle who was crying also. Charlie was standing near the group crying and looking at the ground, Zay was trying to push past everyone to get to Lucas, but he also had tears streaming down his face. Cory and Topanga had both lost their balance and fell against a wall, Cory held Topanga as she cried, but Cory was in shock, his eyes didn't move from the wall. Katie cried and tried to get to Maya but was pulled into a hug by a crying Shawn who was trying to stay strong.

All the while Lucas ran to Riley's side. *RILEY WAKE UP* He screamed and grabbed her hand *RILEY!* He began to cry even harder and put his head into the pillow next to her head and whispered. *Please, Please Riley wake up. I love you* Then he cried harder so hard he almost didn't hear Zay who was standing behind him as he said…

*Hey Sugar*

 **Sorry Its so short! Please review! And if you want your own story come up with a catch phrase for me!**


End file.
